


You Are My Dream

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: Twisted and Bent: A Series of Unusual Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ereri. Just read it and find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Dream

       Levi roughly shoved Eren against the wall, then he pulled Eren’s head down to rest his forehead against and stared into his eyes. They were both panting heavily. They had been waiting for the moment they would see each other again. Levi had especially been looking forward to this day for a while now. After the last titan attack, they got separated and hadn’t been able to find each other until today. It had been the worst attack yet. This was a new titan that managed to destroy more than all the others combined. Everyone was scared, even the toughest and bravest of the soldiers were scared. At the moment, however, neither Levi nor Eren were scared because they had found each other at last.

       Levi pressed his body against Eren’s and lustily kissed him. Eren placed his hands against Levi’s chest and pushed him down onto the ground, straddling him. He pinned Levi’s arms above his head and nipped at his ear. Levi managed to wiggle free of Eren’s grip and flipped them over, so he was the one in control. He left a mixture of kisses and bites all over Eren’s body. Eren squirmed underneath him, which only turned him on even more. He flipped Eren onto his stomach and straddled his back. Levi took one look at the nape of Eren’s neck and leaned down to kiss it. As soon as he did that, everything went black.

       When Levi opened his eyes, Mikasa was sitting in a chair near him. The moment she saw that he was awake, she started screaming at him. Through his grogginess, he could make out something about Eren. As soon as he heard the words titan and eaten, his head shot up. What had happened? Erwin came into the room and had one of the other soldiers escort Mikasa out of the room. It was then Levi realized exactly where he was. Bound by shackles in the very dungeon they first kept Eren in. He looked at Erwin with unusually scared eyes, begging him to explain what was going on and where Eren was. Erwin sadly shook his head and sighed as he sat where Mikasa had been sitting just moments before. He kept his head buried in his hands for a few moments before giving Levi a sympathetic look.

         “You really don’t remember what happened, do you?” Erwin spoke very softly, so as not to startle Levi.

         “Remember what? All I remember is finally getting to see Eren after being separated for so long, I remember being scared at the possibility a titan might have gotten him, I remember we were about to-”

         “Stop! Levi, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but none of that happened the way you think it did.” Levi’s eyes widened with shock.

         “Wh-what do you mean?” Erwin swallowed hard.

         “Levi, you are the new titan, I figured it out when you went missing right before it attacked.”

         “D-did Eren…know?”

         “No, I don’t think he did, as soon as he saw the new titan, he shifted himself, I think if he had known it was you, he wouldn't have shifted.”

         “So…what…what happened?” Levi already had a suspicion as to how it all played out, but he needed to hear it for himself.

        “When you saw him coming at you, you changed directions and attacked him, slamming him into the wall then butting him with your head, he managed to push you away and pinned you to the ground, ripping your ear off in the process, but that didn’t last very long when you gained the upper hand by throwing your weight against him to flip you over, once you were on top, you started ripping chunks out of his body,” Levi cringed at Erwin’s recount of what happened and Erwin noticed, but kept on. “You then flipped him onto his stomach and proceeded to…rip his human body out from his titan body and…eat…him.” Erwin couldn’t stand to see the look on Levi’s face now. It was a cross between heartbreak and bewilderment.

         He killed Eren. Eren. Eren. The name resounded through Levi’s head, nothing more than a whisper in the dark. Titans had taken his friends and family from him before, but this was different. This time he was the enemy. He was a titan. He needed to be eradicated. That’s what Eren wanted. All titans needed to die and that now included Levi. He steeled himself against the flood of emotions and gave Erwin a cool, icy look.

         “You know what you have to do now.”

         “Levi, I don’t want to, you are an amazing squad leader and an even better friend, I hate that a great man like you must end in a way like this, so I will say it again, I don’t want to, but I know I must, goodbye old friend.” Erwin grimly stood and left Levi to his thoughts. He needed to make the necessary preparations for both an execution and a funeral. On that day, humanity received a grim reminder that even humanity’s strongest sometimes isn’t enough.


End file.
